A New Home
by lackam
Summary: Erestor builds a new home for Elrond.


Title: A New Home

Author: amber

Beta: Oli

Fandom: Tolkien  
Rating: G  
Character: Erestor  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to Tolkien; I am just borrowing them.  
Timeline: Fourth Age Aman  
Summary: Erestor builds a new home for his Lord and Lady.

Erestor sat before the fire thinking about some of the many steps that had occurred to create his new home. He had settled in this valley and built himself a small home after several decades of travel throughout the Blessed Lands upon arrival at the end of the Third Age. Other former members of Imladris had slowly shown up over the next decades as they looked for a place to fit in. As others joined them at the foot of the mountains, the little valley began to take shape as another sanctuary. Celebrían had come to visit from Lórien several years ago, while out looking for a place to build her family a home while Elrond was healing, and had fallen in love with the location. A quiet vote had been taken and the next morning Erestor had informed her that Elrond and she had been chosen as Lord and Lady of the Valley. Surprised but pleased, she had promised to send supplies for a proper main house upon her return to Lórien.

Within weeks a large contingent of labors, mostly recent arrivals from Middle-earth or Tol Eressëa, and supplies had arrived along with a messenger carrying building plans for the house and information about further supply arrivals. Erestor had found himself in charge of a large building project to rival that of the founding of Imladris but he loved the challenge and reveled in his work. As word of the new sanctuary spread, others looking for a place to call home soon arrived and Erestor found himself enlarging the plans. Soon he had set up a message service between Lórien and the Valley for the daily messages and changes using the small contingent of pigeons Lindir had brought with him.

Then came the day that a large courier bag was delivered by one of Manwë's eagles who turned out to be a son of Gawain. Erestor was informed by the eagle that some of his family and friends would be building eries in the mountains above them and would consent to carry messages back and forth to various places until the Valley was completed. Erestor was grateful and let the eagles know that their presence was considered a blessing. Then he went inside and opened the bag to discover that his valley was about to grow in population again.

The contingent of Galadrim arrived the following week and began building talans in the trees at the edge of the forest below them. He was surprised when Haldir informed him that the Lady Galadriel had chosen to reside with her daughter here rather than in Tirion with her father. He let Erestor know that his people would see to building her an appropriate home. Erestor just shook his head and privately thought that what had started out as a sanctuary would soon be a city at this rate.

Over the next several years, a large house resembling the main house in Imladris was built in the cliffs above the valley and the town below was completed. Fields and orchards were put in and provisions made for other food stuffs. A mill had been built to process grains several miles away at the river and Erestor believed that given time, the village would extend all the way to the mill. He worried that the river would not be big enough to support a valley this size and sent this thought on to Lórien. Then the valley battened down for what was turning out to be a very severe winter. The temperatures became so extreme that the talens below in the woods were abandoned for the warmth of the halls. Every available space was taken up as elves sought the safety of the main house.

Finally spring came but the weather was, if possible, even worse. Massive storms caused floods and wind storms knocked all but the biggest trees over. Then came the night they would all remember. As another furious storm raged outside, the ground below them began to shake. For five minutes, everyone was thrown around as they listened to the valley around them change from the force of the tremors. Then it all stopped and became quiet. Fear kept everyone inside treating injured and cleaning up until dawn.

When the first of them stepped outside, they exclaimed in surprise and called to the others inside the house. Rushing outside to see what the commotion was all about, Erestor exclaimed in surprise as he looked at the changes. Soon his eyes were but one of many that formed tears when they saw the changes their valley had endured. The cliffs on both sides of the valley had split open and rivers of water flowed over the rocks creating multiple waterfalls. New paths were being cut through the valley as these rivers found their way to join the river beside the mill. They watched as fish jumped over rocks finding new homes along the new paths. A third wall had collapsed in a heap revealing another smaller valley behind it. The collapsed ruble was seen to contain precious metals and stones to be used as they wished. The forest had been pushed back several miles as falling trees had died. Yes there was much devastation but the beauty and usefulness of the new falls and changed cliffs made many happy.

Teams began to work to fix the damaged areas as others worked to create new fields and orchards around the changed land. The galadrim worked to clean up the forest and build new homes. Then eagles came bearing tree seedlings and new plants from the Vala to help replant their fields. The wood from the downed trees was used to create new houses and furniture and soon most signs of the devastation were gone. The year may have started off bad but by harvest everyone was celebrating as bumper crops were brought in for storage and winter was prepared for.

As winter drew closer, many were apprehensive. The last year had been hard and no one wanted to lose the work put forth this year. Eonwe, herald of Manwë arrived before the harvest was totally in to inspect the valley and reassured the residents. He told them the last winter, and spring earthquake, had indeed been a gift to change the land and ensure the valley's survival for the Valar approved of this settlement greatly. After Eonwe left, the valley was bombarded with a variety of visitors, both elf and Maian, all claiming to be inspecting. Soon Erestor realized that these visitors were really there to ensure that the valley would meet the needs of their relative, the Peredhel. Erestor began to wonder if Lord Elrond knew just how many worried about his happiness here in Aman. The visitors tapered off just before the harvest festival began and he feared that too much had been prepared and would go to waste.

Erestor need not have worried he realized when on the morning of the harvest festival a traveling caravan of minstrels and traders arrived to share their wares and check out the new valley as they entertained them. He laughed to see his friend and rival Lord Gildor leading them. He was beginning to believe that the more things changed, the more they stayed the same. As the feast began that evening, another small caravan of wagons arrived. Erestor held up the meal as more tables were set and went to welcome the guests and lead them to tables. Tears came to his eyes as he recognized his Lord and friend among the elves. Lindir made the changes to seating before going forth and receiving a hug of friendship from his mentor. Elrond had the meal begin as he and Celebrían were led to their quarters to freshen up and quickly change.

The new arrivals enjoyed the feast and were hosted in the main house until assigned housing in the following days. It was only a few weeks later as the first snow fell that another caravan, escorted by royal Noldorian guards, arrived at the edge of the forest. Haldir welcomed his Lady and escorted her to her new home while Erestor sent an escort to see to the guards accommodations. As the weather this day was cold, a large welcoming feast was held in the main house.

Many of the royal guard were surprised by the beauty of the valley and surrounding forest even in winter. They had been taught that their Middle-earth cousins were little more than barbarians and were surprised at the beauty of the buildings and the way they incorporated nature into their very existence. The massive library impressed them as did the healer's halls and crafting centers. Many began to believe that maybe what others had told them was wrong and those from Middle-earth were worthy of their attention. They left to return to Tirion several days later but not before many had gained permission to visit again at later dates.

Erestor saw to it that his Lord and Ladies settled into their new homes. Soon everything calmed and life flowed easily. The only thing missing were the loved ones who had stayed behind in Middle-earth. This was the one area where there would be problems and pain that he could not solve. Yet still they waited, and he missed his best friend. Somehow, it just was not home totally with out Glorfindel.

Then several decades later came the night all had dreaded. They were seated at the dinner table finishing desert when first Elrond and then Celebrían gasped and collapsed. Looking to the Lady Galadriel for guidance, he knew what had happened when he witnessed the tears flowing down her face. Calling to Haldir to see to his Lady, Erestor had his Lord and Lady carried to their rooms. Lindir and several others who realized what was happening ended dinner and placed the house in mourning. All they could do was support the ones they loved through this time of pain and pray to the Valar for the swift return of those remaining in the distant lands of their birth.

The valley slowly returned to normal after several months. Crops were planted and harvested and life went on, but all waited. They had just finished the Yule feast and Elrond has risen to give his permission for the children to approach the tree when the doors to the feast hall flew open and banged against the walls.

"You would do this and not wait for us?" Glorfindel boomed as he strode into the hall. "I will bet you didn't even put presents for us under the tree?"

Celebrían gave a cry as she rushed into the arms of her sons and Galadriel threw herself into Celeborn's arms. Elrond bowed to Glorfindel with tears in his eyes as he waited for his turn to hug his sons. As this as going on Erestor had crept quietly up behind Glorfindel.

"It took you long enough," he said quietly.

"You deal with the younger Peredhil and their impossible grandfather," Glorfindel told him as he pulled him into a hug. "I missed you."

"Welcome to your new home." He told him.


End file.
